Adopte -moi
by Evil queen Momo
Summary: Alexandre Mills est un jeune garçon âgé de 12 ans, c'est un orphelin à la recherche de sa mère biologique. Il part à sa recherche dans Storybrooke... Qui est-elle et va - t'-il la retrouvée ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

J'avais consulté mon dossier d'adoption afin de retrouver la trace de ma mère mais tout ce j'en tirai fut le nom de l'endroit ou je suis venu au monde c'est-à-dire Storybrooke : une bourgade dans le Maine.

Tout ce que je savais, était que je fus abandonné sur le perron de l'Orphelinat avec seulement un bout de papier indiquant mon nom, prénom ainsi que ma date de naissance. Je mis dans un sac le peu d'affaires que je possède, se qui se résume à 3 chemises, 2 jeans, 2 paires de chaussettes, et 1 paire de chaussures.

Alexandre Mills était un orphelin banal mais comme tant d'autres il souhaitait être heureux. Du haut de ces douze ans il était grand, brun aux yeux bleus mais était extrêmement maigre.

Alexandre était un garçon très intelligent, mature et perspicace pour son âge.

Il ne mangeait pas à sa faim voire souvent pas du tout. Sa famille d'accueil actuelle ne s'occupaient pas de lui et ne le gardaient seulement pour l'argent qu'on leurs versait pour l'éduquer.

Sa vie n'était pas facile entre les coups et bleu qui lui étaient infligés et sa faim, son vœu était de retrouver un de ses parents biologiques, sa mère, est pour cela il s'avait déjà ou chercher.

Il avait prévu de s'enfuir de son enfer quotidien pour se consacrer à ses recherches.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut voici le chapitre 2, il est court mais je me rattraperai pour le prochain !**_

Chapitre 2

Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne me manquait rien, je sortis silencieusement de la chambre que je partageais avec les six autres enfants. Je m'avançais dans le couloir sombre éclairé seulement à la lumière de la lune et sortis dans la rue ou y régnait un silence de mort. Je partais de Boston sans aucuns regrets.

Avec mon ticket de bus en main avec pour destination Storybrooke je patientais.

Après deux heures de trajet j'arrivais dans la petite bourgade. Il faisait nuit et je décidais de m'installer dans la forêt afin de me reposer. Je m'endormis à même le sol, sans aucun confort mais j'étais habitué à cela. Demain je visiterai la ville dans laquelle je suis né.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et Alexandre Mills Merci pour les reviews_**

Chapitre 3

Il était sept du matin et je me réveillais avec un mal de dos à en avoir la nausée ou peut être était ce le fait que je n'avais pas mangé depuis bientôt vingt quatre heures. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers un petit restaurant que j'avais vu hier soir sur le chemin qui me menait vers la forêt. J'entrai dans le Granny's et tout les personnes s'y trouvant s'arrêtèrent de manger et de parler. Tous me dévisageaient avec impolitesse. Je me dirigeais vers une table libre et m'installer. Une serveuse au vêtement outrageusement courts vain prendre ma commande. Elle me fit un grand sourire et me dis :

-Salut ! Ça va ? T'ai nouveau toi ?

Je lui rendais son sourire et lui dis :

-Bonjour effectivement je suis nouveau ! Je m'appel Alexandre

-Moi c'est Ruby ! Qu'est- ce que je te sers ?

-Un chocolat chaud et une crêpe fera l'affaire s'il te plait lui demandai je.

-Très bien je t'apporte sa tout de suite me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, je retournais au Granny's après avoir passé la veille à visiter la ville. Je me posais quand même quelques questions à propos de cette ville car j'avais remarqué que les personnes y vivant me faisait penser à des contes de fées, de plus il m'arrivait des choses bizarres qui me faisaient penser à de la magie. Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir du petit restaurant et salua Ruby:

-Bonjour puis-je te demander quelque chose? La questionnais-je.

-Mais bien sur dis-moi tout.

-Voilà, en fait je cherche ma mère biologique et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider dans mes recherches ?

En effet je ne puis dire pourquoi mais j'avais eu confiance en la serveuse dès quelle était venue vers moi hier.

-Tu as été abandonné ? Me questionna t elle.

Je l'observai puis lui répondis :

-Effectivement, et je suis là pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur la personne m'ayant donné la vie.

Elle m'observa puis me demanda :

-Mais ne devrais-tu pas être en famille d'accueil ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, souhaitant être honnête avec elle je décidais de lui avouer :

-En fait je me suis enfuis de ma dernière famille dis-je en rougissant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne, ça sera notre secret, et puis moi aussi il m'arrivait de fuguer le soir mais ma grand-mère me retrouver à chaque fois.

\- Donc êtes-vous d'accord pour m'aider ?

-Oui je suis d'accord, je connais les habitants de cette ville comme ma poche ajouta t elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais il me faut avoir ton acte de naissance.

Je la remerciais chaleureusement, et lui promis de lui apporter mes papiers et sortais du restaurant me dirigeant vers le collège de Storybrooke afin de m'y inscrire car je n'avais pas l'intention de rester tout le reste de ma vie sans aller au collège.

Ruby resta un instant en se posant de nombreuses questions, Alexandre ressemblait à une personne qu'elle connaissait mais elle ne se souvenait plus de qui.


	5. Note

**Je tiens à vous préciser que ceci est ma première fiction donc si quelque chose ne va pas dans mes chapitres dites-le-moi. M** **erci**

Chapitre 5

J'entrai dans le bureau de Mr Gold le principal du collège et il me fit signe de prendre place sur une des chaises en face de son bureau. Je constate que cette personne me faisait froid dans le dos sans savoir pourquoi. Il prit la parole sur un ton froid :

-Bonjour que puis je faire pour vous ?

-He bien voilà, je souhaiterais m'inscrire dans ce collège est ce possible ? Le questionnais-je.

Il m'observa pendant une minute et me répondit :

\- Mais bien sur, il me faut votre dossier scolaire.

Je lui tendais tous les papiers nécessaires et il les prit.

Sur mon dossier je n'avais bien sur pas écrit mon nom de famille au complet, je n'avais seulement écris la première lettre M.

Alexandre étant très intelligent avait inventé son adresse, le nom de son représentant légal, et avait aussi faite en sorte que son nom de famille ne soit pas visible.

-Je vois que vous avez un excellent dossier scolaire Mr M donc je ne vois aucun problème à vous accepter dans mon établissement.

Effectivement Alexandre était un petit garçon très brillant et très cultivé dans la vie donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne serait pas accepter.

Après s'être inscrit Alexandre remercia Mr Gold et s'en alla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Je marchais sur le chemin de mon campement, quand soudain je crus apercevoir un loup à la lisière de la forêt. Je crus avoir rêvé, hors le loup-garou s'approcha et se jeta sur moi. J' hurlais de douleur quand sa mâchoire se referma sur mon épaule. Je me pliais sous la douleur et les larmes vinrent toutes seules au bord de mes paupières, je saignais abondamment, ma chemise était couverte de sang. Alors dans un élan de courage, je sortis un petit poignard que j'avais toujours avec moi et asséna un coup suffisant à faire fuir le loup garou. L'animal poussa un petit couinement et disparut. Je me relevais tremblant et avec une douleur abominable à l'épaule, heureusement je n'étais plus très loin de mon fois arrivé je m'assis par terre et sortis de mon sac une petite trousse de secours, je retirai ma chemise et appliqua de l'eau sur la plaie afin de la nettoyer puis y mit du désinfectant. La plaie était assez profonde. Une fois désinfecté je mis des bandages sur mon épaule.

Je réfléchissais à ce que j'avais vu, je pense que la magie existe, mais alors la j'en étais convaincu. Il était impossible que ce soit un chien, cette bête avait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu chez un animal. Cette ville avait un secret et croyez moi je le découvrirai.


End file.
